Big the Cat vs Cait Sith
"Big theCat vs Cait Sith" is LukeTime128's fourth What If DBX episode. Colossal Cats Collide... Froggy had once again escaped Big the Cat's residence in the deep forest of the Mystic Ruins. Hopping through the emerald green jungle, Froggy looked around, checking for any potential dangers. He knew had had been kidnapped too many times already, and couldn't afford to be to careless, but Big hadn't found him any food in a while and he was getting bored anyway. After scanning for threats, Froggy took a few hops forward, confident in his security, before being quickly swiped away by a small blur. Big: Froggy, where are you? Big the Cat had noticed that his Pollywog Pal had gone missing, but knew he couldn't have gone far. Concerned, Big plodded on through the forest. Maybe Dr. Eggman had taken Froggy again? But why? Couldn't everyone just get along? Big's questions were answered soon enough - looking to the sky, he saw Froggy being carried away by a large, round bird, gripping the amphibian with a single talon. Big: HEY! Put Froggy down! Big shot out his fishing rod toward the culprit, the rod catching fire and creating a sonic boom with the speed and ferocity with which it was thrown. A shame that speed doesn't translate to accuracy. Not that it mattered anyway - Hoothoot's attempt to make off with it amphibian prey failed when it saw the projectile coming its way. Afraid that a Fire Pokemon was trying to contest it, Hoothoot dropped the frog in a sheer panic and flew away, taking cover from the attack. Big had become so pre-occupied with the attack that he didn't notice Froggy falling for a while, but his delayed reaction only made his dash toward his falling friend all the faster. No one was going to steal Froggy this time! Froggy landed before Big could get to him, but at least the fall was cushioned. Froggy looked up at the enormous creature before him and croaked in intimidation. This barely fazed the Fat Moogle, however, who just stared blankly into the frog's eyes. Detecting his buddy's presence nearby, Froggy hopped away from the giant monster, as his "cushion" slowly rose from the ground. Cait Sith: Yeowch! What was that? Can't I catch a break around here? This body only just got finished! Big: Hey! The small feline turned around to face the significantly larger feline behind it. On the other end of Cait Sith's controls, Reeve stared at the giant creature in shock. Reeve: What? Oh, this is a problem. (turning to a Shinra employee behind him) Hey! Where's back-up!? Shinra Grunt: A few miles away sir! They're pre-occupied with this stupid blue hedgehog! Reeve: Oh great... Big held Froggy in his hands, cradling the frightened frog as he glared toward the duo. Big: Who are you guys? Are you bad guys? Cait Sith: What are ya on about? Yer the one who's stupid frog fell out the sky! Big: Stop it! I won't let you hurt Froggy! Froggy leapt from Big's arms as the purple feline charged toward Cait Sith, with the animatronic leaping behind its mount and pulling out a Yellow Microphone. This was clearly (maybe?) going to be a fight for the ages... Kitty Chaos Erupts! Cait Sith: All right, big guy! Yer up! The Fat Moogle responded to Cait Sith's command, dashing towards Big and meeting his fist in a cross-counter. Big responded by using his belly to slam into the Fat Moogle, launching the big doll backward. The Fat Moogle recovered soon enough, determined nit to let the purple cat gain the advantage, and tackled Big, gripping around his waist. Big smashed his fists down on the Moogle, damaging it, but the Fat Moogle held on as Cait Sith ran up its back, wielding a small, green gem. Cait Sith: Thundaga! The lightning blast made contact with Big's chest, knocking him backward. Big rolled onto his back, before pulling out a fishing rod and flinging it behind him. as the Fat Moogle attempted to follow up by jumping on Big's belly, the purple cat pulled the rod forward, bringing a large rock forward with him which collided with Fat Moogle, crushing it against a tree. Cait Sith stared in horror at the broken Moogle mount, as was Reeve at the other end of the controls. Reeve: Dammit! Bring in the replacement! Big approached Cait Sith slowly, brandishing his fishing rod, and then swinging it around. Big: It's not nice to be a bad guy! The fishing rod caught fire from the momentum as it fired toward Cait Sith, who was barely able to dodge before pulling out yellow gem. Cait Sith: Let's see what ya think of this one! The Mime materia copied Big's fishing rod, which Cait Sith used to grab Big's fishing rod. Disarming the big cat didn't help much though, as Big simply walked up to the smaller cat and wrested the copied fishing rod from him, before punching him into the air. Big followed up by catching Cait Sith with the fishing rod, before spinning him around in mid-air with it. Big: Spinny spin spin... As a desperation move to escape the fishing rod catching on fire again, Cait Sith threw out a set of four dice, which all landed on five. Big stopped spinning to gaze in confusion at the blocks, before an energy blast enveloped him. Capitalising on his opponent's injuries, Cait Sith pulled out another yellow materia. Cait Sith: Ya think size matters? Let's see if yer right! The Transform materia fired out a small blast of energy toward Big - the Mini spell. However, before Big could be shrunk, Froggy jumped in the way of the attack, taking the blow for Big, turning into an eve smaller frog, before hopping away from the battlefield once more. Big's fishing rod flew from the dice attack's blast, catching and disarming Cait Sith of the materia. Big: You're not very strong without your weird rocks... Cait Sith: Ya sure about that, wise guy? The Fat Moogle reappeared finally as Spirit Energy flowed through the duo. A slot machine appeared as Cait Sith prepared its ultimate Limit Break. Cait Sith: Get ready! The Fat Moogle spun the slot machine, causing all three columns to land on "Bar". Spirit Energy flowed through the arena as Titan, the Earth summon, appeared in front of Cait Sith, lifting up a large plate of earth to drop on the purple cat. Surely this would be enough to give the duo a win! It wasn't. Big held his arms in the air and effortlessly caught the large rock, as Cait Sith looked on in horror. Cait Sith: (screams) Spin again! SPIN AGAIN! The Fat Moogle obeys as all three columns land on Bar again. This time, Ifrit was summoned. Big tried to throw the giant rock back at the duo, but the fire demon ploughed through it effortlessly, pulverising the rock. However, the attack's aim was off, and Big was unharmed by the flames. Low on Spirit Energy, Cait Sith was unable to use its Limit Break again as Big charged a Spin Dash. Reeve: Oh no! Recharge the Spirit Energy Container! The Fat Moogle charges forward to intercept Big's Spin Dash as Cait Sith hides behind a tree to recover. Both Big and the Fat Moogle collide, neither holding a great advantage over the other until Big halts the Spin Dash and suplexes the Moogle into the ground. Looking around, Big was unable to fin d his feline adversary, so he did what he did best... Big: Oh, kitty! Where are you? Cait Sith trembled in fear, hiding fro the colossal cat as Big searched the area, lifting up rocks and peeking through bushes. On the other end of the controls, Reeve desperately tried to ensure Cait Sith was able to gather enough Spirit energy to fight back, until... Big: Hey, I found you! ...Big lifted up the tree Cait Sith was under, causing the cat to squeal in fear. Big held the tree like a mighty hammer, preparing to bring it down on his opponent... ...only for the Fat Moogle to catch the attack, saving his master. Cait Sith: Yeah! Good work, lad! It was at this moment that Reeve finished recharging Cait Sith's Spirit Energy, allowing it to resummon the Slot Machine. All three columns landed on Bar thanks to Cait Sith's timing, and a new summon was drawn. Bahamut Zero. Big: Uh oh... The giant dragon fired its signature Teraflare toward Big, the cat barely being able to tough it out in the attack thanks to using a nearby rock to absorb the blow. But the beam's power was too great, and Big yelled as the attack badly damage him. Exhausted, Big had no energy left to fight as Cait Sith and the Fat Moogle worked together to spin the wheel. This time, two parts of Cait Sith's face appeared on the slot machine, causing the duo to tense up. Could this be the end? And it was. For Big, that is, as the third part of Cait Sith's face was drawn from the Slot Machine. The Death spell didn't back fire, as a black streak sliced Big clean in half, causing both halves of his body to disintegrate into darkness. Cait Sith (or Reeve, rather) breathed a sigh of relief as they escaped the fate of the instant death spell being reflected back at them. Reeve hoped that the rest of the Shinra soldiers had gathered the Chaos Emerald from the nearby area - he didn't want anything to do with this place anymore. K.O. The winner is Cait Sith! Category:LukeTime128 Category:Cat Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights